Big Hero 7
by Silver and Cario
Summary: Its the Big enrollment expo and Hiro is sad. It was a year to the day his brother died yet he was still happy to see the inventions. But as a new person enters the stage he may find love. This is my first fan fic so please criticize me accordingly. rated M for yaoi and stuffs ;P
1. Chapter 1

Hiro was tired. So very tired. Fighting crime took a lot out of the teen. But today he knew was going to be a exciting day. Today is the enrollment expo at the college. He couldn't wait to see all the fresh meat! He smiled as he got up and woke up Baymax. As they jumped on the bus he thought about the people he'd see today. As he arrived he was amazed at all the inventions. All though today was supposed to be happy he couldn't help but be sad. Today was the day his big bro died. He was sad until he saw the first act happen. "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. I'm Pheo Namir Nyx also known as the singer Pheon the Pheonix. It is a little known secret that I love inventing. I've invented a suit that changes depending on what music you listen to." Many people gasped in excitement while Hiro stared at the mysterious girl. "Many people say music portrays the soul and I have proven this truer. Pheon then puts on the outfit and plays a song on the suits speakers. *plays Die Young by Ke$ha* The strange suit which at first was a regular skin tight black body suit then changed into a pink jean vest with a black t-shirt that said 'bite me' and pink skin tight shorts. Pheon's hair then changes into pink and black striped pig tails. Everyone stared in awe as the song finished. "I call my suit 'Music on you'." Hiro and the rest of the crowed jumped up and cheered. Then all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2 Electric Angel Pheon

Hello Everyone sorry about the previous chapter 2 I'm really new to this site. But thanks to some very special reviews here is Chapter 2 PS I don't own Big Hero Six. If I did Hiro would be homosexual and love me.

People screamed as the gigantic mech broke through the wall. Had a gigantic eagle on the front and said "Poachers" on it. It started shooting through the building and everyone scattered. Over the gunshots and screaming Hiro yelled to the rest of Big Hero 6. "Meet me at the lab!" yelled Hiro. They ran off with Hiro following them. It was them Hiro saw Pheon behind the stage hiding. "Follow Me I know somewhere safe!" yelled Hiro as he grabbed Pheon's hand. Hiro thought to himself 'Her hands are so strong... somethings off about this girl."

After they arrived to the lab they found the rest of the team battle ready. Hiro told the team "Go start the fight I'll be there soon." As the others left Hiro looked at Pheon. "Are you okay?" asked Hiro. "Yeah just a little shaken up." Pheon replied. "Stay here I don't want anything to happen to you I'll be back." Hiro ran off but as he ran he fould have sworn he saw Pheon blush.

The fight was epic. There were three mechs in total. Gogo and Honey Lemon were fighting one and Fred and Wasabi another. Baymax and Hiro were fighting hard when a punch to the head knocked out Baymax. "**BAYMAX!" **yelled Hiro as he ran over to his friend. The mech came over Hiro as he checked over Baymax. Hiro prepared for the worst when he heard music playing. *Electric Angel -Len and Rin plays* . Out of nowhere Pheon jumps out in a flowing white dress with red and blue wings coming out of it. In Pheon's hand was a beautiful bow with red arrows.

Pheon shot a arrow into the mech and it exploded heart shaped smoke. Pheon shot another with a blue arrow and it froze the mech. Rhen Pheon flew up into the air and summoned about fifty red arrows and as he arrown-nuked the mech stated"Sometimes love is a bitch." and with that the mech exploded into a heart shaped cloud of pink smoke.

Hiro and the others watched in awe as the whole thing went down. Fred was the first to speak "DUDE THAT WASSO FUCKIN AWESOME!" the rest of the team followed in congratulating Pheon. Then Hiro came "Wow.  Pheon your the coolest girl I've ever met." Pheon blushed "Thank you but I'm not a girl."

That's how I'm gonna end it to those who reviewed and followed the story thanks please review and tell me what you think about the story!


	3. Chapter 3 Pixie cuts fo life bruh!

So here's chapter 3 warning some smexy stuff happens here so be warned Disclaimer:Me no owney Big Hero 6

"What do you mean?" asked Gogo. "It's a common misconception I'm really a boy. My record label said sale would go better if I were gender anonymous." said Pheon. Everyone looked at him surprised. Then Honey pulled everyone in a huddle. "I'm not the only one who thinks he'd make a great addition to the team am I?" she said. "No the dude is awesome!" said Gogo "I second that" said Wasabi "I thirded that." said Fred. "Then its settled all in favor of creating Big Hero 7 say AI!". A chorus of AI's went up in the air from all except Hiro. "What wrong bro do you not like Pheon?". "**He's **ok but I think were fine with six people.". Honey stated " Well we have five against one soooooooooooo~" . "How would you like to join Big Hero 6?!" yelled Honey. "I'd love to!" said Pheon

"I can't believe those guys!" yelled Hiro on the walk home. "**_Why Hiro?" _**asked Baymax. "I clearly said I didn't think **he** shouldn't join Big Hero Six." "_**Why should he not join us?**_" Baymax asked. "Because **he's **a cross-dressing freak!" yelled Hiro. Before he knew it they were already at the cafe. Baymax went into his charger while Hiro took got ready for his shower. As he stepped into the shower he felt the warm water against his skin. 'This is as warm as Pheon's hand.' Hiro thought. 'NO NO NO! brain I have trusted you many times but this is to far! He's a cross-dressing pervert!'. Hiro finished his shower then went to bed.

Dreams(bum bom bum!)

Hiro was in a bot fight. He had a lot of money on this fight and he was going to win. He thought 'This is strange I haven't been to a bot fight since Tadashi had to save me.' He quickly made short work of his opponent. After that he found himself back in his room on top of some one who was completely naked. The person looked at him with familiar eyes. Then they spoke "Do you love me Hiro?" he knew this voice it was Pheon!

Dream end(bom bum bom!) 

Hiro got up with a start. He was sweating like crazy. He then noticed his erection. "Goddammit!" he yelled aloud. Hiro couldn't stop thinking about Pheon and it was driving him crazy. When ever Pheon was around him he got a erection. Training time was the hardest to deal with. Everyone was over Fred's mansion for training. They had all got better at using their suits. Pheon came over and sat next to Hiro. Pheon was wearing a short dress made of leaves and had wings and a pixie cut. 'His butt looks hot in that dress...**SHUT THE FUCK UP BRAIN!**' thought Hiro. After a awkward silence between the two Pheon spoke up "You don't like me much do you?". Hiro looked at Pheon. "It's okay a lot of people don't like me. But I swear to you Hiro Hamada I will be your friend! So me and you are gonna see a movie tonight! Plus I've already got tickets! See you tonight~". Hiro felt himself blush as Pheon flew off. Tonight was gonna be strange for sure.

Well that is chapter three! I hope you guys enjoyed the smexy times and the story tell me what you think and please review it helps me become a better writer. 3


	4. Chapter 4 Hiro gets stressed

Hi everyone who reads this story don't know why you'd want to here is chapter 3 of BH7 please follow and review if you like the story and message me and help me with fic ideas tank you!

**Pheon's side**

"I can't believe I did that!" screamed Pheon. He was in his apartment after leaving the training session. "What the **fuck** am I gonna wear?!" yelled Pheon. **_" What did you expect to happen?" _**_ said. Kitsune _, Pheon's pet cyborg fox, had been with him through thick and thin he was his family and his adviser. "I don't know what to have expected. I just don't want people to not like me." replied Pheon. Pheon ran around frantic going through clothes. _**"Why do you not just simply wear the music on you suit?" **_asked Kit. "Because I don't wanna have to play music all night to keep my clothes looking amazing." said Pheon. Then he had it the perfect outfit! he pulled out jeans and a t-shirt that said Panda Bombs! with a bomb with panda eyes, colors, and ears. _**"Sometimes I just don't understand you humans."**_

**Hiro's side**

**"**Aunt Cass what do you think I should do?" asked Hiro. "Do you not like Pheon,Hiro?" she replied. "Don't know. But he's all I can think about lately and I fell awkward around him." said Hiro. He could feel himself blushing just talking about Pheon. "Look Hiro you might have a crush on this Pheon guy. That is perfectly fine but don't let it change you. And if you like him go for it" Hiro thought for a second then looked at the time. "**OH CRAP I'M GONNA BE LATE!" yelled Hiro. **Aunt Cass laughed as Hiro ran out the café.


	5. Chapter 5 You thought this was a date!

**Hey so please review and stuff me no ownie Big Hero 6 or Count on me by Bruno Mars luv u pepz**

Hiro ran to the theater. His heart beating at the thought of seeing Peon in some extravagant outfit. He had to get their for the movie and quick. He put his hood over his head and called his nano-bots using the head set he built into the hoodie. They created roller blades and got attached to his feet. He speed down the road almost cutting down pedestrians. Ten minutes later he arrived to the theater. He looked around through the crowds of people before he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Pheon in jeans,a t-shirt,and a ponytail. "Hi Hiro! Do I look okay?" asked Pheon. Hiro felt a blush coming on his face. The t-shirt Pheon was wearing went perfectly with his chocolate skin and his blue and orange hair looked wonderful in a ponytail. "A...eh..yea you look wonderful." replied Hiro. "Thanks I wanted tonight to be perfect." said Pheon. "~Because I want you to love me so much! Don't you agree Hiro~". "What did you say?!" ask Hiro frantically. "I said I can't wait for the movie. What about you?" said Pheon. "What movie are we seeing anyway?" asked Hiro. "We're seeing Kitzubajri the Kaiju of flame. Baymax said you enjoyed monster movies so I got us tickets for this." replied Pheon. "Cool!" said Hiro. Pheon grabbed Hiro's hand causing him to blush and said"Come on its about to start.".

One hour later 

Pheon was scared. That movie was so suspenseful and he hated it. There was one part where he squeaked and started to cling to Hiro. Can you say embarassing?! After the movie Hiro asked "What now?". "I KNOW FOLLOW ME!" yelled Pheon. Ten minutes of Hiro asking their destination and Pheon giggling they arrived at a kareoke bar. "You, the famous singer,go to kareoke bars?" aske Hiro. "Yeah I know these guys cause they sponsered the orphange I used to live in." said Pheon as he looked at the ground. "Your an orphan?" asked Hiro. "Yeah my dads got killed because they were gay." said Pheon sadly. "But lets go inside its cold out here." said Pheon quickly. As they walked in the owners said hi and found them a seat in the packed room. " Oh I'm gonna sing this one." said Pheon. *count on me starts to play*

"If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea

I'll sail the world to find you

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see

I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah" sang Pheon.

After a couple more hours of singing Hiro walked Pheon home. "That was a lot of fun Hiro! I hope we can do this again." said Pheon. "Me too." said Hiro. After a awkward silence Hiro finally spoke up "Thanks for the date Pheon." he said as he leaned closer and kissed the smaller boy. Pheon pulled back blushing and yelled "WHAT THE HELL YOU DO THAT FOR?!". "I thought that this was a date." said Hiro. "I JUST WANTED US TO BE FUCKING FRIENDS!" Pheon yelled. He ran into his house slammed the door and sat behind it with his knees to his chest. "I can't let myself fall in love again or he'll be mad... Dammit!" said Pheon. Hiro ran all the way home and cried all the way there. He locked himself in his room and ran under his covers. He should have known. But he could swear to god that Pheon sounded sad as he yelled at Hiro.


	6. Chapter 6 Enter the flaming asshole

**You might not know this but I don't own Big Hero 6 or the song I might use in this chapter.**

_**"I am sorry that your date did not go as planned." **_Kitsune. "Kit you of all people should know I'm not allowed to date. Do you know what he'll do to me?!" yelled Pheon. _**"But do you not like this Hamada boy?" **_asked Kit. "I do I really do. I want to hug and kiss him all the time but I can't. I'm probably gonna have to quit the team." said Pheon. Just then Pheon heard someone come upstairs. "Quick! Plushie mode!" whispered Pheon. "Fine but this is not over." exclaimed Kit. Just after Kitsune went offline a scraggly man with slicked back hair and a suit walked in. "Hello my little songbird. How are you?" he said as he sat next to Pheon. "I'm fine Vincent." stated Pheon. ". I hope so. I couldn't bare it if their was something wrong with you."said Vincent. "Look Vincent. Can we not today. I'm tired and I've been working out a bit. I'm all sweaty." said Pheon. "Yes. You've done a lot of training on your little date." said Vincent nonchalantly. Pheon looked up worried and said "What are you talking abo-". "I do believe his name was Hiro Hamada. Leader of Big Hero 6. It'd be a shame if something where to happen to him. Who'd be their to protect the city?" interrupted Vincent. "**LEAVE HIRO OUT OF THIS!" **said Pheon loudly. Just then Vincent slapped Pheon causing blood to drip from his face. "**Don't you ever raise your voice at me! Ever.**" yelled Vincent. Vincent then began tearing off Pheon's clothes and took off his own. "I'm gonna teach you that I'm the only one you'll need. He started kissing down Pheon's neck while Pheon cried. Pheon tried to think of a happier time in his life. Back before his life became a living hell.

**3 years to the day**

Pheo Nyx had a happy life. His mama Stephanie and Mommy Alissa loved him very much. So did his daddy Falcon and Mommy Lulu. His parents loved him even though they weren't together all the time. His parents took care of him alternating between the weeks. "Daddy! Daddy! Listen to this!" exclaimed Pheo as he ran into his father's arms. "Listen to the new song. Mommy taught me!" he said. Pheon then began singing with the voice of an angel. _" Don't miss me when I'm gone. Don't cry as I depart. For the melody of my heart. The song of my soul. Will follow you as you live! Will follow you as you grow! As you soar. As you fly. O' I know you will survive~ I know you will survive." he sang. _"Wow my little Phoenix your very talented. Now go get ready for bed." said his father. Pheon skipped off to bed. "Well we'd better get off." said Mommy Alissa in her thick Irish accent. "Come on stay and watch a movie with us" said Lulu. "Well okay" said Stephanie. About an hour later Pheo woke up to smoke. He ran to his door and touched the handle. It was blazing hot! Pheo go ran back to his bed brought his knees to his chest and covered his ears.

**Back to the present**

Pheon was pulled back into reality after Vincent finished. "And remember call me Uncle Vinnie." said Vincent as he left the room. Pheon curled up into a ball and cried. With his crying Kitsune logged on. He ran over and pawed at Pheon's face. "_**I am so very sorry Pheon. I should not have let this happen.**_" said Kitsune. "No it's not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't allowed myself to fall in love. But whenever I think of him I get butterflies in my stomach. I love him. So much." cried Pheon.

**So I just created a song. It's called The Ballad of the millennium heart. I hope you like it. Special Thanks to TardisLlama love ya boo. :) **


	7. Chapter 7 Kitty Kat T-Shirt

**Sooooooo... I'm updating finally. Tank u Tardis Llama for bein mah friend ps dat Daniplier fanfic is comin soon. I don't own Big Hero 6 (congrats on KCA win.)**

Hiro was laying in his bed thinking about the past two hours. "I'm so stupid..." he said. Just then he saw a light flash through his window. As he looks out he sees Pheon floating with a bruise on his face. "What do you want?" spat Hiro. "Please we need somewhere to stay." said Pheon. "We?" asked Hiro. "Me and my pet." replied Pheon. "Fine. Come in." said Hiro. When Pheon flew through the room he noticed all the bruises Pheon had. "What happened to you?" asked Hiro. "My manager beat me up..." Pheon replied. "Something tells me that's not all of that story." said Hiro. _**"That brute violated him also." **_said Kit as he jumped out of Pheon's bag. "What are you?!" screamed Hiro. "He's a cyborg fox." said Pheon "He's my only family.". "What did he mean when he said your manager 'violated' you?" asked Hiro. Pheon stares down at his feet and tears up. "H-he r-raped me..." cried Pheon. "Whaat?!" said a surprised (and angry) Hiro.

"He raped me for us going out." said Pheon. "I didn't want to tell you I liked you to in fear of what he'd do to you." cried Pheon. "What would he do to me?" asked Hiro. "He'd probably kill you or send you to Siberia." Pheon replied. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me." Pheon sobbed. Hiro grabbed Pheon's hand and brought Pheon's face to his own. "I could never hate you. It's not your fault. Don't you ever think that." said Hiro. Hiro leaned in and kissed Pheon. He hugged the boy and kissed kissed him even more passionately. He poked Pheon's lip with his tongue and Pheon backed away. "Um can we wait a little for that?" said Pheon. "Oh sorry..." said Hiro blushing. "Your really cute when you blush." said Pheon. **_"Ugh. Teenagers." _** said Kit. "Kitsune de-activate" yelled Pheon. The red and white fox's eyes gave off a faint glow then shut off. "Do you need to plug him in anywhere?" asked Hiro. "No he's light powered. He just needs to be by a light source." Pheon replied. So the guest room is do-" said Hiro. "Um. Can I sleep with you." asked Pheon. "Um yeah" said a blushing Hiro. Pheon went into the bathroom to change while Hiro thought. He thought about Pheon's bruises and his manager. He was pulled from his thoughts by Pheon entering the room. He was wearing Phoenix pajamas and a cat t-shirt. He laid down in the bed and Hiro next to him. Pheon fell asleep quickly but Hiro couldn't sleep. All he could do was smell Pheon's honey-scented hair. He thought about how cute Pheon looked while sleeping. Then he made his decision. If he ever saw Pheon's manager he'd protect Pheon. Even if it meant killing him.

**Da love is real and so r dem feels. I'm wondering what will happen once Vinnie finds out that Pheon is gone... DERP!**


	8. Updates fo mah baes

Me no upload on spring break srry... ok maybe on Friday.


	9. Chapter 9Its not late for a redo date

**Hi! First new chapter in a while. I've got a lot of helpful advice! So heres the new chapter It picks up after Pheon comes to stay at Hiro's house**

One week later

"EVERYONEDANCEPARTY!" yelled Pheon. Pheon threw a box into the air and it outstretched into a giant cannon. "WHO'SREADYFORMYMOTHERFUCKINBASSCANNON?!" Pheon screamed. The others just looked and stared at the giant floating cannon. "Three...Two...One!" he counted. **BOOM! **Music began flowing from the cannon and the whole college began to shake. Everyone began dancing but Hiro remained at his work table. Pheon wanting to spread the joy ran to Hiro and gave him a bag of gummy bears. "What's this for?" asked Hiro. "Its our week long stay-a-versery! It's been a whole week since I began living at your house!" replied the other boy. "Oh really? It's been like every other day." said Hiro. "Oh..." said a sad Pheon. Pheon walked away looking back once before going back to the party.

Vincent has had a busy week. He's flown to London ,Paris, and Rome setting up Pheon's next tour. All he wanted to do is get drunk and "play" with his favorite toy. "Pheo. I'm home." he called out but recieved no answer. "PHEO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" he yelled. He stumbled up stairs to find and rape the boy but he found Pheon's room empty. "What the hell?!" bellowed Vincent.

Pheon skipped all the way to Aunt Cass' café. Hiro and Baymax had left earlier so it was just him and arriving the ran upstairs to find Hiro in a suit holding flowers. "Ooo. Look at Mr. Fancy." said Pheon. "Pheon I know our first date didn't go as planned and it well really sucked so today we're gonna redo our first date!" exclaimed Hiro. "OMG YES I HAVE THE PERFECT OUT FIT!" yelled Pheon. Pheon zoomed off into their room and came back wearing a black dress with a pink eared hair band. His hair was down to the back of his legs. It was dyed a dark pink color. "Let's goo! Pheon exclaimed.

Ok new chapter done after a long hiatus. Check out my other story called the Sexy adventures of Eris. Its a comedy somewhat sexy. Bye~


	10. Chapter 10 You're mine

**The return?! I kinda forgot about my account but I'm back and better than ever! I dont own this shit.**

The two boys walked down the busy streets of San Fransokyo while holding hands. Pheon had a wide smile on his face while Hiro was worried. As they arrived to the theater there was a long line of people. As soon as they got into the line a group of boys began to snicker. "Look at this queer." One of the boys laughed. Pheon tightened his grip and held on to his fury. The boys kept taunting the hero's until Hiro spoke up. "Listen. Either you can leave us alone or I beat your asses." He said with a menacing tone. The boys kept laughing until Hiro took one of the gloves from his suit out of his bag and punched the wall leaving a large crack. The boys looked at each other and shut up.

The boys had gone to a horror movie. Hiro loved scary movies but Pheon hated it. He would grab onto Hiro at every jumpscare. His body shook and he couldnt handle it. After the movie he was still shaking. He held onto the boy wePheome. Hiro giggled and kissed the boy on his cheek. Pheon blushed and looked at Hiro. Hiro got a mischievous smirk and pushed Pheon against the wall and kissed him rougher. Pheon blushed deeper and got into the kiss. They ran inside and upstairs to Hiro's room. Hiro kissed him deeply and laid on top of him. "W-what about your aunt?" Phone asked. "She's out for the weekend. I have you all to myself." The boy replied.

He continued to kiss him and their erections rubbed against each other. Hiro lifted Pheon's shirt and licked his nipples gently causing the teen to let out a sharp moan. "Fuck!" He whispered. Hiro quickly removed his clothes and tore off Pheon's. Pheon was already dripping precum as Hiro took his member between his lips. The teen moaned out and grabbed onto the bed. He pumped his hips into his lover's mouth. Hiro went lower to the teen's tight ass. He began to lick the hole and stroked his lover's cock. Pheon blushed and said "Let me suck your cock Hiro." Hiro blushed and sat up on the bed. Pheon wrapped his lips around the teen's member and began to suck his cock. Hiro began to fuck his mouth and began moaning. Hiro couldn't take anymore as he pushed Pheo onto his back and lifted his legs. He kissed the teen as he pushed his cock into his tight hole. Their moans filled the room as Hiro began to pound Pheon. Pheon wrapped his arms around Hiro's neck and kissed him deeply. The teen fucked him harder and Pheon reached his limit. He shot his load onto his stomach and kissed Hiro. Hiro kept fucking and with one final hard pump he released his load into Pheon's tight ass. Hiro fell on top of Pheon who was out of energy. Hiro wrapped his arms around Pheon and hugged him, his cock still buried deep in the boy. Pheon nuzzled up to Hiro and fell asleep. Hiro smiled and whispered "You're mine." before drifting off to sleep.

**Well that was fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more fun updates. Love, Silver~**


End file.
